wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunset (QueenPeril)
A beautiful, Female HiveWing smiles from a corner, speaking to a few other dragonets. Her scales are the sunset, painted on a wonderfully shaped canvas. She has every type of possible stinger, and is a descendant of Queen Wasp. She can mind control others without them ingesting the Breath of Evil, though she only uses it on those who are evil. Immune to others Mind Control. ''' adopted from Raindrop's adoption center Mature! '''Appearance Her scales are the sunset, painted on a wonderfully shaped canvas. Personality Sunset is a kind, helpful and caring dragon. Unlike Queen Wasp, her ancestor, she is not selfish and ___. She has been judged because of being Queen Wasps' descendant, and this has led to her being more caring, more ___ and has noticed how her actions affect others. She likes to be close to people and has a tight knit group of friends. She likes to please others, and make them laugh, make them smile or make them happy. She is defensive and loyal to her friends. She generally doesn't tell people that she can mind control others, although she has used it before on those who are evil or those being jerk. There was a time where her best friend was being bullied She has every type of stinger, which seems really OP but she doesn't like to use them. She honestly wouldn't care if most of them just disappeared. They make her seem scarier and stronger than she is. She's quite intelligent and did really well in school. She has very strong opinions and can be really stubborn at times. History A couple of generations after the reign of Queen Wasp, one of her descendants, Sunburst had a dragonet. She named this beautiful dragonet Sunset after her scales. By pure genetic luck Sunset had every type of stinger, although some took a couple of years to show up. When she was about 3, she wanted her mum to give honey drops for dessert but her mum didn't want to. That was the first time she used her mind control. She slipped into her mum's mind and commanded do her to give her honey drops and she did. Her mum tried to get her to keep it a secret but she didn't want to have to keep that secret, knowing it would slip out eventually When she started school, she made friends quite quickly, and soon Honeycomb, became her best friend. Her teacher Antlion, didn't like her much despite her being a well behaved student. It turns out that he had modified her grades, giving her lower marks. This made her mad, she lost her temper and yelled at him and accidentally slipped into his mind, changing his thoughts which had a permanent effect. She felt really bad about it later and was ashamed of herself. She comforted herself by telling herself, it was an accident, you can't control this power. Later on at school, Honeycomb was being bullied. When Sunset found out about this, about how the whole class participated in this. She lost her temper and slipped into the minds of all her classmates and hurt them. Both physically and mentally. She didn't exactly issue any commands but their minds interpenetrated her words as orders which lead to this. She forced them to keep a secret and prevented them from telling anyone by making them hurt themselves. She really felt guilty about this to the point where she tried to punish herself and considered herself a danger to others. She pulled away from others and pushed herself into her school work, remaining close only with Honeycomb. She grew quieter and learned how to control her temper. Secretly inside she liked this, how she had this power, this control over others. But she didn't let these dark thoughts tempt her. She decided to only use her mind control on those who are evil. A bonus side effect it that she's immune to other's mind control, as she found out when Queen Vespa, also a desendant of Queen Wasp tried to mind control her. AU Sunset liked the power and the control her mind control gave her. She used her powers to make her life easier, treating dragons like objects. She constantly controlled the dragons in her life, that is everyone but Honeycomb. Yes, even her parents. Honeycomb was the one dragon who believed in her, she has to make sure Honeycomb never found out about what she did. She used her powers to make Honeycomb's life easier as well as her own. She didn't put effort into school, getting her teachers to give her good grades. She used people constantly. People knew not to cross her and to stay out of the way or else. She became selfish, putting herself before others. Life was fun, with her being to get away with anything. Who needed stingers when you have mind control? She quickly learned how to shut off the voices in her head, which tried to make her feel bad about her actions. It wasn't like she wanted to be queen or anything... As she grew older, an recurring thought begun to pop up. I don't want to be queen but I want the power a queen has.. She realised she could use her mind control on anyone, even the queen. She begun to scheme. She honed her powers until she was able to control all Hivewings in the entirety of Wasp Hive, when she slipped into the minds of a handful of Silkwings. Hivewings weren't the only tribe she could mind control. She begun to experiment more with her powers, discovering that their was no limit on what she could make dragons do. Dragons who wronged her, well their lives were play things for 'bad luck'. They suffered through terrible accidents and events while those who pleased her and agained her favour had happier lives, full of good luck. Her skills improved hugely. She made her old teacher, Antlion into her own personal mindless slave. She changed the minds of Honeycomb's bullies, making them depressed or giving them anxiety, making their lives a living hell. Her blood thrummed with the thrill of using her powers in this way. She enjoyed it. One day she put a plan into action... She went to visit the Queen. "Queen Vespa. There is a an urgent matter that needs your attention." "And that is?" "It's really not something that should be discussed it the open..." "We'll go somewhere more private." They headed into one of the ____ rooms. "Sit down, shut up and don't move." commanded Sunset. The Queen sat there, motionless and speechless, glaring daggers at her. She rifled through the Queen's mind. Changing things, adding things, removing things. Reforging her into what she needed. "Alright we're done here. Forget everything that I just did. What you remember is that we came in here and discussed an issue." It worked!! Now she could just think Queen Vespa and be able to read her thoughts. Perfect. This way she could easily control her to make things go her way. She became manipulative and selfish. She has a kind of magnetic energy that draws people to her. She enjoys watching people suffer. Abilities and Skills - She has every type of stringer -Can mind control others without the Breath of Evil -Is immune to other's mind control Relationships Honeycomb Her best friend Antlion didn't like her that much Queen Vespa Iffy relationship. The queen doesn't like that she is immune to her mind control Sunburst mother _____ father Trivia - I quite like the AU and was considering making it the main history... still am actually... - Sunrise was the other name option. But Sunset fit her better -Oblivion the Nightwing helped me with her Gallery Text Category:Content (QueenPeril) Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Oblivion The Nightwing) Category:Collaborations